The conventional automatic tape-cutter or tape dispenser in the market have a circular ring tube used for encasing the tape which has brake and fixing functions for tapes with suitable widths, so that the tape on the equipment cannot rotate or swing but the tape will swing during the usage if the tape on the equipment has smaller width. As a result, the pasted tape moves curvedly and linear beautiful pasted tape can not be achieved. Moreover, the conventional tapes used in the automatic tape-cutter are transparent and blank and have pasting and closing functions only and no other application are available. This is a significant drawback to the conventional tape dispensers.